Double Faced
by Anna Maxwell
Summary: Ten youkai abduct Hakkai and Goku, but for what purpose? Sanzo and Gojyo must track them down and find out, but when they do, they'll probably wish they'd stayed in bed. Their friendships will be strained to the ultimate limits, and they might not all sur


Title: Double Faced  
  
Author: Anna Maxwell  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: I drool. I want. I write. I do not own.  
  
Author's notes: Starting a fic is hard. If it's a chaptered fic, it's even harder keeping it going. (That's why I drink coffee. Thank God for coffee.) This is my first solo Saiyuki attempt, and it's based off an idea that Chase and I conjured up while we were together for a week. (God help the bishounen.) I OWN A PENCILBOARD!! I HAVE A SAIYUKI PENCILBOARD!! WUha. Just thought I'd share. ^^ Enjoy.  
  
  
  
Double Faced (1/4)  
  
  
  
The carnival lights twinkled above the three youkai of the Sanzo-ikkou. Goku bounded ahead of Gojyo and Hakkai, who were taking an easier pace. Sanzo had decided not to join them, choosing rather to wait at the inn and sleep.  
  
Goku turned to face his companions and walked backwards. "He should have come. He's missing out." The youthful looking youkai said.  
  
Hakkai smiled. "I don't think Sanzo enjoys fall carnivals." He said.  
  
"Sanzo wouldn't enjoy any kind of carnival. Too much noise, too many people, too much money." Gojyo said, doing his best Sanzo impression.  
  
Hakkai simply smiled and Goku laughed. They were nearing the end of the carnival street, and the hour was late. Hakkai glanced at his watch.  
  
"We should probably head to the inn, now. Sanzo will want to get going first thing in the morning." He told Gojyo.  
  
The crimson haired youkai nodded. "Hey, kid, let's wrap it up." He called to Goku.  
  
Goku made a face over his shoulder and dashed off to the last of the attractions. Hakkai and Gojyo caught up to him, and watched the younger boy land several darts in balloons. The owner of the booth handed him a yellow stuffed monkey.  
  
Goku gladly took it and promptly showed it off to Hakkai and Gojyo. Hakkai laughed and Gojyo rolled his eyes.  
  
"Fitting, kid. Now you have a monkey to be king over."  
  
Goku stuck out his tongue. "I always had you before."  
  
Gojyo looked irritated and took a false swipe at him. Goku easily ducked it.  
  
"Come on you two, behave. Don't beat him up, Gojyo. You have to share a room with Sanzo tonight." Hakkai pleaded.  
  
It was Gojyo's turn to make a face. His crimson eyes narrowed. "Don't blame me if we're both dead in the morning." He warned.  
  
The three companions headed out of the carnival area. They had to go through a park densely populated with evergreen trees to get back to the inn. There was a dark feeling about the park that hadn't been there when they'd come earlier in the evening, but nobody voiced it.  
  
Unconsciously, Gojyo took the lead, Hakkai and Goku following behind him on the path.  
  
Goku stopped, and looked behind them. Hakkai stopped as well and called out to Gojyo. The water demon looked back to them from his position several feet away.  
  
"What is it, Goku?" Hakkai asked quietly.  
  
Goku shook his head. "Something in the trees."  
  
The 'something' chose that moment to show itself in the form of a group of ten youkai, black in body and red eyes blazing. The three companions automatically backed up, but the youkai were prepared.  
  
Gojyo growled a curse out and slapped a hand to his neck as a sharp stinging shot up from there into his head. Five of the youkai took advantage of the distraction and converged on Goku, the youth crying out.  
  
"Goku!" Hakkai and Gojyo cried.  
  
The remaining five surrounded the ki youkai. Hakkai shot off several ki blasts, but the youkai remained undeterred. They attacked all at once, throwing Hakkai off.  
  
"Hakkai! No!" Gojyo groaned. He was becoming so dizzy. He couldn't focus.But they were hurting Hakkai.He made a lunge towards his friend, and crashed to the ground. He looked up, and the ten youkai along with Goku and Hakkai were gone.  
  
"Chi'kuso." And the blessed darkness overtook his mind.  
  
  
  
Sanzo did not bother opening his eyes when the door creaked opened some two hours later. He did allow himself to frown. Where had that kappa been all night? The carnival had been over hours ago, and he knew they were leaving early the next morning.  
  
Gojyo fell into the bed next to him, and promptly started snoring. Sanzo twitched slightly, reached over, and whacked Gojyo soundly with the paper fan.  
  
"Baka kappa! If you're going to come in so late, don't snore!" he hissed.  
  
Gojyo simply groaned and rolled over onto his stomach.  
  
Sanzo shook his head. Irritating. "Gojyo!" he snapped.  
  
"Huh..." Gojyo murmured.  
  
"Did Hakkai and Goku come back earlier?" he demanded.  
  
"Hakkai." Gojyo's face twisted up. "Hakkai."  
  
"Yes, you know who he is." Sanzo muttered.  
  
"Gone in the bright light. Tried to reach 'im. Got the kid too." Gojyo murmured, eyes drifting shut, the drug still raging in his system.  
  
Sanzo sat bolt up in bed. "What?!" he exclaimed. "Gojyo!" he hit the drugged man with the fan again. "Wake up! What are you talking about?" he ordered.  
  
Gojyo shook his head and shut his eyes. Sanzo leaned over and shook him violently.  
  
"Where is Goku? Who took them? Gojyo, damn you, answer me!" he snarled.  
  
"Behind."  
  
"Behind what?"  
  
"You."  
  
Sanzo frowned and began to turn, but the warning had come too late to do him much good. All he saw was the flash of red eyes before a stinging sensation filled his body. He tried to pull away or protest, but his body rebelled.  
  
His mind made one final connection. The youkai that had just drugged him was the youkai that had taken Goku. Then he too was swallowed into the blackness.  
  
  
  
Author's notes: ^_^' Don't hurt me, ne? It's my first Saiyuki. I've read the first two mangas, rather, I looked at the pictures and Chase and I figured out what was going on. Or tried to figure out what was going on.Anyhoo, I hope you enjoy it. I'll get the next part up soon. Please review! Or email me at starchaser478@hotmail.com for remarks. Thanks! 


End file.
